It is known from prior art a structure of a prefabricated pavement disclosed in the patent RU 2379406, published on the 20 Jan. 2010, that comprises an earth, sand or other base; prestressed rectangular or square slabs attached to each other; joints filled with a sealing material and a nonrigid upper covering of asphalt or of cast bituminous concrete, characterized in that steel wire ropes are placed into through channels extended in the internal volume of the slabs at a distance of 0.7-2.0 m from each other (along the axes), the length of tightening and tensioned steel wire ropes being selected between 15 and 60 m; the mounting cavities for tie anchors and steel wire rope ends cast-in-place with concrete being made rectangular or square with the ratio of the width to the length in the limits of 1:1 to 1:4 of the slab thickness, the mounting cavities being kept open from above and limited below by the lower surface of the through channels before casting-in-place with concrete; the elastic elements are preferably made of rubber with the shape of cylinders or parallelepipeds with the cross-section having the surface equal to 4-20 surfaces of the cross-section of the through channels and with the length of 0.3 to 1.0 slab thickness, the thickness of the joints between the slabs being selected between 15 and 40 mm.
The drawbacks of such a construction are the impossibility of its use while building rather long structures under complicated geodesy conditions as well as low carrying capacity, stability, rigidity and crack resistance due to the need to manufacture the entire roadbed with separate tensioned elements the length of which is limited by the length of tensioned steel wire ropes.
The closest to the claimed multi-component building member, as regards the combination of the main essential features, is a multi-component concrete piece described in the international application WO 2011/065863 published on the 3 Jun. 2011, that contains in the body of the same some tensioned metal ropes and at least two hollow components made of concrete with internal tendons, and providing longitudinal through channels. Said components are attached to each other in series via a butt joint by means of said ropes each one of them being located inside said longitudinal channels and anchored at the non-adjoining butts of the components.
The drawbacks of such a construction are the impossibility to use the same while building rather long structures or complicated shape structures due to low carrying capacity, stability, rigidity and crack resistance of the entire construction, that are conditioned by the limited sizes of the prestressed construction; as a result, the entire construction is made assembled, and in the use of the same it does not function as a single prestressed structure but as a combination of different prestressed components.
It is known from the prior art a process of building an assembled roadway pavement disclosed in the patent RU 2379406 published on the 20 Jan. 2010. The process comprises laying prestressed rectangular or square reinforced concrete plates onto an earth, sand or other base, attaching the plates to each other in one or two mutually perpendicular directions by means of through tendons located in channels and further tensioned, closing the joints between the plates with a sealing material, covering the concrete base with asphalt or a cast bituminous concrete. In this case, the reinforced concrete plates are tied up into packages comprising 5 to 20 plates with steel wire ropes further tensioned with the force of 5 to 30 ton-forces per rope; elastic elements being inserted onto the ropes between the butts of the plates, the steel wire ropes being placed into through channels provided in the middle part of the plates and the ends of the ropes being fixed, after tensioning, with anchors in attachment cavities of the last plates in the packages, said cavities being further cast with concrete.
An inconvenient of said process is its low efficiency while building rather long constructions or complicated shape constructions since the limited length of tensioned steel wire ropes involves the manufacture of the entire construction assembled with separate tensioned components, and, as a result, the carrying capacity, stability, rigidity and crack resistance of the construction are lowered.
The closest to the claimed process, as to the combination of the main essential features, is a process of assembling a multi-component member described in the international application WO 2011/065863 published on the 3 Jun. 2011, that comprises the steps of using hollow concrete components with internal tendons, having longitudinal through channels, said components are oriented in the way to provide the location of said channels on one axis, the metal ropes are passed through the channels of the concrete components by means of a winch, tensioned with hydraulic jacks and anchored in the tensioned state on the non-adjacent ends of the components.
An inconvenient of said process is its low efficiency while building rather long constructions or complicated shape constructions since the manufacture of the entire construction assembled with separate tensioned members involves, as a result, lower carrying capacity, stability, rigidity and crack resistance of the construction.